This application relates to a plumbing connection utilizing cross-linked polyethylene tubing, having an outer coating of a softer material which facilitates the grabbing ability of a connector ring and an improved hydraulic seal.
Plumbing connections have historically been provided by pipe. As one standard connection, a shut-off valve in a wall is connected to a faucet or other plumbing component through some form of fluid conduit (traditionally, rigid pipe). More recently, it has been found desirable to use flexible tubing, and in particular cross-linked polyethylene (PEX) tubing has been proposed. PEX tubing has good strength and flexibility, and thus would have benefits for these plumbing applications.
However, PEX is only available in a limited range of colors. It would be desirable to have tubing available in a greater variety of colors. Moreover, the PEX tubing is challenging to connect.